


Kyo Orgy 100%

by PKLucky



Series: Kyoko's Quest for Kyo's Heart [1]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Biting, Clones, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: It's no secret Kyoko is Kyo Kusanagi's biggest fan. So, when the opportunity to fuck multiple versions of him arises, she does not even think about backing down. Well, until the real Kyo shows up, that is.
Relationships: Cosplayer Kyoko/Kusanagi, Cosplayer Kyoko/Kusanagi Kyou, Cosplayer Kyoko/Kyo-1, Cosplayer Kyoko/Kyo-2
Series: Kyoko's Quest for Kyo's Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Kyo Orgy 100%

Kyoko laid on her hotel bed, flicking through the channels on TV with a glazed look on her face. She glanced back at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 10:27pm. The guests she invited to her room were almost half an hour late. She groaned in frustration.

_ What's taking them so long? _ she thought.  _ It's rude to keep a lady waiting like this. I gave them clear directions to the hotel. It's not like they'd get lost! Unless.... _ She thought back to how she invited them earlier that day. How she gently (or forcefully?) pressed her well-endowed chest against Kusanagi's arm, how she spoke in the absolute sweetest (or most annoying and desperate?) voice to Kyo-1, how she subtly (or painfully obviously?) winked at Kyo-2… God, and she was in her Kyo cosplay too! She buried her reddened face into her pillow and squealed in embarrassment.

For what felt like the millionth time, she turned off the TV, slid out of bed, and walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. She tugged at her hand-made jacket and pants as she turned herself around at different angles.  _ Me dressed as him is  _ not _ weird. It's a form of flattery! They gotta at least understand that much, right? _

She lightly slapped her cheeks and stared straight into her reflection with a furrowed brow, "Come on, Kyoko. You didn't scare them off." She leaned into the mirror until her forehead pressed up against the glass. "They're gonna come. They're gonna come, and they're gonna give you SO. MUCH. DICK."

A knock came at the door which made her heart almost stop. She scrambled to the door and looked through the peephole. What was on the other side of the door made her freeze in place.

_ No. Fucking. Way. _

With a shaky hand, she turned the doorknob and opened on the door. Kyo-1, Kyo-2, and Kusanagi were there as expected, but the person in front of them was not. There he was in all his glory. The real Kyo Kusanagi. Kyoko stood at the doorway speechless.

Kyo began, "Sorry to bother you, but--" He blinked, and examined Kyoko's face. Grinning, he continued, "Oh, I know you! You're one of Shingo's friends. Kyoko, right?"

She nodded silently.  _ Oh my god, he recognizes me! _ Kyoko screamed internally as she kept a straight face.

"Anyway," Kyo gestured to the group behind him, "I ran into these three and it seemed like they were up to no good. They kept saying something about a girl and how they weren't gonna do anything bad, so I went with them just to make sure."

"Yo, man," Kyo-2 barked, "Fuck off. We told you that we were gonna get some pussy!"

Kyoko's shoulders tensed as she tried her best to keep her poker face.  _ This is it, then. _

"She did invite us here," Kyo-1 added.

"And I said that's a load of bull," replied Kyo. "You wouldn't actually do that." He turned to Kyoko, "Right?"

"I-I, uh…" She stammered.  _ This is how I die. _

"She was all over us when she found us after our round in the tournament," Kusanagi said. "She was all, 'Hey, big boy, how about you all come to my room tonight?' and shit. And her tits were all up on me too."

Kyoko's lips pursed shut.  _ Kyo Kusanagi will forever see me as a slut…! _

Furrowing his brow, Kyo looked back and forth between Kyoko and his clones. "Is that true?"

Sweat started to drip down Kyoko's face, "Well--"

"This is just a waste of time!" Kusanagi pushed Kyo aside, picked Kyoko up, and carried her over his shoulder. "I've been so goddamn horny all day. I need to fuck this bitch. Now."

At that moment, Kyoko snapped back to reality, "Wh-Whoa there!"

Kusanagi ignored her as he walked to the bed. The other Kyo's quickly followed him inside as the door shut itself behind them.

Kyo tried to dash ahead of his clones, but they both grabbed him and held him back. "You bastard!" Kyo shouted. "Get your damn hands off her!"

"Oh, shut up, will ya?" Kusanagi called back as he proceeded to the bed. He threw Kyoko onto mattress and straddled her hips. She stared wide-eyed at Kusanagi as he fondled her breast with both hands. He smirked down at her, "Go on. Tell him. Tell your precious Kyo how much of a desperate whore you are."

Kyo struggled to break free of his clones' grip on him as Kusanagi continued to grope Kyoko. Kyoko moaned as Kusanagi squeezed her chest and sides and thighs. 

"Kyo, please…" she begged as she thrust her hips against his groin.

Kusanagi nipped her earlobe and whispered, "You have no right to call me that. Not until you admit you're a dirty slut." Kyoko's body heated up as Kusanagi grinded against her and sucked on her neck.

After finally wriggling free of Kyo-1 and Kyo-2's grasp, Kyo lunged forward and to the bed. "Kyoko!" He reached out to push Kusanagi away, but Kyoko grabbed his arm.

"K-Kyo, it's-- _ ohhh _ \--” Kyoko moaned as Kusanagi continued to pleasure her “--it's okay," she smiled back at him. "I wanted thi-- _ shit! _ \--I wanted this. Really." She let go of his arm, and Kyo just stood there dumbfounded.

“Good girl,” Kusanagi growled and bit Kyoko’s neck.

“You heard her,” Kyo-2 shoved Kyo and climbed onto the bed. “The bitch wants the Kyo cock, so she’s gonna get it.”

Kyo-1 climbed onto the other side of the bed and took off his pants and underwear, revealing his erection.

Kusanagi got off Kyoko. “Sit up,” he commanded.

She complied, and the clones made their moves. Kyo-2 took off her jacket and shirt and sucked on her nipple. Kyo-1 scooted behind her and planted kisses on her shoulder and back as he groped her other boob. Kusanagi crawled behind her next to Kyo-1. He rested his head on her shoulder, inserted two fingers into her mouth, and let his other hand caress her thigh. Kyoko’s breathing grew heavy as the pleasure rose inside her. Muffled whimpers escaped her lips. She writhed underneath each of the clones’ hands.

Still in shock, Kyo grabbed the nearest chair and sat down. He bit his lip as he watched the scene unfold before him. Hearing Kyoko’s cries of arousal made his pants uncomfortably tight.

Kusanagi slipped another finger into her drooling mouth which made Kyoko's entrance leak. Still suckling on Kyoko's mound, Kyo-2 unbuttoned her pants and stuck a hand underneath her panties. She squirmed and cried out as a finger rubbed her sensitive clit. Kyo-1 grunted softly as he sunk his teeth into Kyoko's shoulder. He humped his hardened length against her back and squeezed her tender breast harder.

The more he watched them, the more Kyo could feel his heart pounding rapidly and powerfully in his chest. His fingers fumbled to get his fly undone. Once he opened it, his needy cock sprung up. He stroked his throbbing length firmly as he kept his gaze on the orgy. His face flushed as Kyoko's moans continued to arouse him. Groans escaped his throat. His strokes increased in rhythm. "Kyoko…" her name hissed out of his gritted teeth. Her name sputtered out of Kyo's mouth over and over which caught the attention of both her and the clones.

Kyo-2 popped Kyoko's boob out of his mouth and scoffed, "Pathetic. If you wanna fuck her, get off your ass and actually do it. 'Cause if you just wait around..."

Kusanagi and Kyo-1 each took one of Kyoko's arms and pinned her to the bed. Kyo-2 positioned himself between her legs and slipped her pants and panties off. Kyoko's face grew warmer at the sudden exposure. She looked down at Kyo-2 who was holding her legs apart.

"We're gonna claim her for ourselves." Kyo-2 spread open her needy hole with his fingers. "Look at this slut. She's practically begging us to fuck her brains out!" He jammed his fingers into her for emphasis.

Kyoko cried out as Kyo-2 pumped his fingers in and out, "Please make me cum, Kyo! Please!" Jolts of pleasure coursed through her with each thrust.

Kyo-2 smirked as he traced his cock around her pussy, With a swift thrust, he plunged his girth deep inside Kyoko. She screamed as he drove his thick member into her sopping wet cunt.

Kyo-1 pushed Kyoko's face towards his erection. "Take it," he ordered.

Kyoko opened her mouth wide, ready for Kyo-1 to fill it. He pushed his length into her at a slow and even pace, making sure the entirety of his cock was taken into her throat.

The realization of getting fucked by two Kyo's flooded Kyoko's mind. She bucked her hips in Kyo-2's direction, desperate to have her pussy filled. Her tongue licked against Kyo-1's shaft as it passed through. Her body was on fire; every bit of her felt like it was going to explode.

Kusanagi stroked his hard member and placed it in Kyoko’s hand. “Stroke it like you mean it.” She rubbed her hand along the length with an uneven rhythm. “Oh, fuck, yeah. Just like that,” he grunted.

Kyoko’s body tensed up more as each cock rubbed against her in one way or another. Nothing else was on her mind. The pleasure welled up inside her and all she wanted was release. Her eyes squeezed shut; muffled yelps of arousal were the only thing she could manage to say.

"At your limit, slut?" Kusanagi mused. "Go on and cum, you dirty whore."

With those words, a wave of ecstasy washed over Kyoko. The tension of her body released as she squealed. She heaved as she tried to get her breathing back in check. Though she was done, the Kyo's were far from their climaxes. They continued to stroke their cocks and thrust into her holes. Still dazed from cumming, Kyoko glanced over at Kyo who had risen from his seat and started to take his jacket and pants off.

"Move," he snarled. "I want in."

“Get in line, buddy,” Kyo-2 continued to ram into Kyoko’s cunt. “Some of us aren’t finished yet.”

“I wasn’t asking for permission. And that wasn’t a request either.” Kyo seized Kyo by the shoulder. “Move. Now.”

Kyo-2 stopped and spat at him, “FIne. Whatever. You killed my boner anyway.” He pulled out and hopped off the bed. “All yours.”

Kyo sat between Kyoko’s legs, and Kyo-2 sulked to the chair. Kyo-2 plopped down onto the seat and rubbed his meat while glaring at Kyo. Laying on top of Kyoko and inserting a finger into Kyoko’s wet entrance, Kyo whispered into her ear, “I’ll take good care of you, Kyoko. I’ve got you.”

Kyoko hummed happily at hearing Kyo’s gentle voice. She rubbed her clit with her free hand and spread the petals of her entrance. Kyo pulled his finger out and brought his head down between her legs. He gave her pussy a kiss and pushed his tongue inside.

Kyoko gripped Kusanagi’s cock tighter and sucked on Kyo-1’s girth harder, coaxing them to make them cum faster.

Kusanagi thrusted swiftly in her hand, panting heavily. His tip started to leak. His face flushed and his whole body heated up. Kyo-1 drove deeper into Kyoko’s throat and grunted with each thrust. Their members throbbed as Kyoko increased her rhythm with stroking and sucked harder.

With one last push, Kyo-1 gasped, “Fuck…!” His seed spilled into Kyoko’s mouth as she gagged on his warm length.

Kyoko’s mouth hung open as she tried to catch her breath. She directed her glazed eyes at Kusanagi, “Kyooooo… Your big, fat cock is so good.” She continued with a teasing tone, “Cover me in your cum, Kyo. I need it so bad.”

“Sh-Shit…!” Cum burst from Kusanagi’s tip and onto Kyoko’s hand and face. She let him go and he took a moment to cool down. Regaining his composure, Kusanagi slid off the bed and joined up with Kyo-1 who was sucking Kyo-2’s dick. “You guys good?”

Kyo-2 grumbled as he continued to scowl at Kyo, “Fuckin’ Kyo. Making me lose my fucking boner. Fuck him, man.”

Kusanagi smirked, “Heh, I’ll take that as a ‘no’.”

Meanwhile, Kyo lapped up Kyoko’s sweet juices as she held his head down. “Please keep going, Kyo. Please…!” begged Kyoko.

Kyo flicked his tongue faster against her leaking cunt. He rubbed and groped her thighs causing her to yelp with pleasure. He lifted his head slightly, signaling Kyoko to let him go. She rested her hands at her sides, and Kyo positioned himself on top of her. He cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss on her lips. Kyoko closed her eyes and pushed her lips against his. Heat rose to her cheeks as Kyo deepened the kiss. With his free hand, Kyo directed his tip to Kyoko’s pussy.

Breaking from the kiss, he asked in a low voice, “Are you ready?”

Kyoko nodded, and Kyo pushed himself into her. Kyoko cried out as Kyo slowly prodded her warm and needy pussy.

Kyo pressed his body against hers and planted kisses all over her face. “Kyoko,” he groaned, “i-is this good?”

“Faster,” she gasped.

Complying, he increased his rhythm. His breathing grew heavy as his cock throbbed against her walls. Kyoko wrapped her arms and legs around him and crashed her lips onto his. She forced her tongue inside his mouth, licking all over. Kyo moaned and his heart beat faster and faster. Kyoko’s body tensed; her nails dug into Kyo’s back as she edged closer to her climax. Kyo drove into her faster and harder, and with one last push, he came inside her, filling her with his seed. Once again, all the tension in Kyoko’s body released as she came. Her arms and legs limply fell back to the bed as her chest heaved.

Kyo laid next to her and held her close. He glanced over to the chair next to the bed and saw his clones had already left. He shrugged it off and played with Kyoko’s hair, “So, how was that?”

“Good,” she sighed. “Really good.”

After a moment of silence, Kyoko spoke up, “Kyo, I… uh…”

“Yeah?”

“Can we, uh…” Kyoko fumbled over her words, trying to find a way to say what she wanted to say, “L-Let’s just forget your clones were here in the first place? And that I invited them? And that I basically wanted a Kyo orgy?” She thought for a moment. “And that I said that last part out loud?”

Kyo chuckled, “Don’t even worry about it.”

With a sigh of relief, Kyoko hugged Kyo tightly, “Say, do you wanna stay over?”

“Aren’t we being a bit forward?” Kyo laughed. “Still, I don’t have a match tomorrow, so I don’t see why not,” Kyo kissed her forehead. “Let’s get some sleep. It’s been a long night.”

Kyoko nodded and rested her head on his chest. “Good night, Kyo.”

“Good night.”

“... I love you.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”


End file.
